


Sister Wife

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In Panem AU, Polygamy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: In a post war Panem, the male denizens of the districts sacrificed their life to free their people from the corruption of the Capitol, endangering the population of the country. The Sister Wife Initiative was put in place to encourage the procreation of a new generation. But no system is without flaw.Based on theEverlark Fic Exchange Prompt # 29 [submitted by @animekpopxx]:“Katniss becomes Peeta’s second wife. She’s not happy about it because she had feelings for another Mellark brother and thought she was destined to be his wife instead of Peeta’s. But Peeta starts warming her heart to him.”





	Sister Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anime1angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime1angel/gifts).



> This is a work of fan fiction. No financial gain is perceived for it, but I still appreciate your Likes, Comments and Kudos. 
> 
> The recognizable Characters portrayed in this story belong to Suzanne Collins, along with the rest of the elements known in The Hunger Games series.
> 
> The banner belongs to the talented Everlarkingjoshifer, who lent me her artistic abilities. You rock! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the wonderful people that made this story what it is!
> 
> A shout out to @savvylark, who did an amazing job at betaing and making the story nicer, in less than 24 hours :O thank you Savvy!
> 
> Banner courtesy of the talented @everlarkingjoshifer, one thousand thank yous for lending me your artistic skills and making such a pretty banner! I love it, and I love your contribution to the fandom! 
> 
> For @animekpopxx, who’s prompt made this story a come to life. I hope I did it justice, and my writing is satisfactory so far.
> 
> Lastly, thank you to the moderators of the Tumblr challenge, I’m so glad so many of us can participate, expanding our Everlark libraries thanks to this initiative. We love stories!!

 

The Great Rebellion of Panem ravaged the land and left everything in ruins.

Every male between the ages of 14, to barely standing on two feet while holding onto their army issued rifle, were forcefully required to enlist in the militia to train, and subsequently become rebel soldiers.

Meanwhile, the women, regardless of age were responsible for farming, mining, fishing, building weapons, ammo, and even tinker with machines, vehicles. Generally keep the rebellion and the country physically alive and running, while the men fought.

The war dragged on for four and half years, and by the time the corrupt government of the Capitol fell, the casualties had crippled our population almost to extinction.

_I was 9 years old when everything started. I remember vividly, the way my mother clung to my father’s shirt sleeve and begged him not to go, the way he grimaced while marching to the door with tears in his eyes. He tried to ignore her pleads because he had no other choice than join the fight or be tried for treason and punished for it. My sister, Primrose, wrapped herself on my father’s leg and started wailing; she didn’t know what was happening, only that she had to prevent father from reaching the door at all costs._

_But I knew he wouldn’t be leaving us voluntarily, not without a good reason._

_We were his life. We were his heart and his greatest treasure. Father kept saying those exact same words as he tried to extricate himself from Prim’s and our mother’s hold. I could hear the apology and regret in his voice, the sorrow that cut him so deep. Since I loved my father, I did the only thing I could to ease his pain, I pulled on Prim’s small body until her tiny toddler arms gave way._

_“Prim, papa has to go. We need to be good for him now.”_

_Prim let go, and sat on the floor. My mother shrieked when father turned the doorknob in his fist. Then in the blink of an eye, he turned around, cupped the back of her head in his large hand and kissed her ferociously. Prim and I held on to each other, and then father’s forehead was resting on mother’s._

_He kept chanting, “I love you. I love you so much. Please be safe. Please stay safe. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Please!”_

_He kissed her once more crying bitterly. He let go of mother, and knelt in front of me and Prim. He took us in his arms and squeezed us to his chest._

_“I love you both. My girls, my all. You’re the best part of my life, and I’m leaving because I have to make sure you have a better future than what is ahead right now. Katniss, take care of Prim, be good for mama, and remember: anything you’ll ever need, you can find in the woods,” he explained._

_“The woods? But, I’ve never been there without you!” I protested._

_Father pulled me away from his chest so he could look me in the eye, his face was solemn and grave, “Sweetie, listen to me, you are my big girl. You are stronger, and smarter, and faster, than any boy out there. You’re my daughter. You can do anything you set your mind to. Just be very observant and use those smarts of yours to keep yourself safe out there. You can hunt, you can gather herbs that mama can sell as medicine. Teach Prim to shoot—“_

_“But I’m not good enou—“_

_“Teach your sister, Katniss!” His fingers dug on my shoulder for a moment, before he relaxed his grip. He lifted my tear stained face to his with a finger under my chin. “You know more than I did at your age, and as I said, your smarter than any boy, including me,” he smiled sweetly then and hugged me fiercely, drawing Prim into the embrace as well. “Remember, all of you, the woods will yield for all your needs, just be brave and careful. Prim, you listen to mommy and Katniss. You’ll be okay. All of you.”_

_Our arms circled his neck. He kissed our heads and cheeks, we kissed him back. We promised him we would do as he asked, and he finally tore himself from us and ducked out the door. It was the bravest, hardest thing he’d ever had to do._

_Many men went to the war. Very few returned home whole, some came scarred, but most came home in a box. Father was one of the latter._

 

* * *

 

We stand in the middle of an enormous room, the fanciest place in the district. A lot of people showed up to witness the special announcement, just because everyone still remembers my father after all this years, and somehow this is their way to pay their respects to him.

I knew what this whole shindig was about weeks in advance. I’ve known of the agreement for years, but it’s the first time I’m learning about the finer details. For example, I was convinced I was going to marry one man, but just got informed by my mother, that in reality my suppositions have been wrong all along. I feel as if someone just dumped a bucket of icy water on me.

“Smile!” Mother hisses through clenched teeth, then smiles at the crowd herself. “What’s your groom gonna think?” She adds a moment later.

‘ _That I’m in shock? That he’s not who I was expecting at all? That I’m not ready to be Glimmer Thread’s sister wife? This is something you should’ve told me yesterday? Or better still, 3 years ago!’_ My head is swimming with answers I can’t voice.

Still, I school my face into something more pleasant, a less stunned expression. Lifting the corner of my lips, I hope my attempt is passable as a timid smile, but I make the mistake of looking up. I’m met with the deep blue eyes of my ‘betrothed,’ Peeta Mellark, trained on me. He looks so _happy_ … so _genuinely_ pleased; my stomach twists unpleasantly.

I’m so stupid. Of course it was him! How could I’ve been so blind? All the clues pointed at him in hindsight. I was just so busy preparing my family for my eventual departing, instead of preparing myself for this moment.

Bile rushes up from the pit of my stomach and collides with the knot in my throat. I believe my mother would die of mortification if I puke in front of all this people, yet I wish for an early grave, if that’ll prevent me from going through this right now.

A shadow passes over my future husband’s eyes. I swear I can see concern growing in those blue orbs of his. His wife, Glimmer, coils her slender arm possessively around his, snatching back his gaze to her. If I hadn’t been so busy trying to keep my breakfast down, I would’ve rolled my eyes; wives don’t have the privilege to feel jealousy towards their sister wives. Although there is a hierarchy and a protocol to it.

After the war, few men returned home alive. Panem was on the very verge of extinction. The oldest male children were only 13 years old, so the new government came up with the Sister Wife Initiative. Every male, 15 and older, were encouraged to marry as many women as they could support. The idea behind it, was to procreate and repopulate.

The rub was, that during the conflict, women had tasted independence and self reliance. To go back to a position of submission only came after some brutal reformation: floggings, stocks, imprisonment. The louder the protest, the more the punishment escalated; but after the horrors of the war, not many of the older women had the energy or drive to stand up for younger women’s rights. Within months, every single bride marched to their wedding, head bowed and docile. The fight was loss, the few men left standing reigned over us, children bearing creatures.

Glimmer smiles adoringly up at Peeta, but his expression must’ve tell her something, because immediately she lowers her face, pursing her lips, before shooting me a nasty glare.

I have to really push down the urge to hurl. It finally makes sense why she hates me so much, not that she likes many people in the district, but she has always gone out of her way to be nasty to me. Now I’m going to share a household with her, as her sister wife no less!

I avert my eyes from them. I’m not sure why he want to court me. It's not like I’ll fit in with their monochromatic family. Yet, looking away from Peeta and Glimmer is no better, in fact, is worse! My eyes land on Bannock, Peeta’s eldest brother, my future brother-in-law, and the man I’ve erroneously been preparing myself to wed since I was 15, to the point of actual infatuation. All this years, I’ve managed to convinced myself that I actually had feelings for Bannock. I don’t know what to do with those emotions now.

I gasp.

My arm wraps around my middle of its own accord. I feel like the walls are closing in on me.

I have to run.

I can’t be here.

I have to go!

I don’t think I’ll be able to hold the tears back much longer after that pulverizing thought. The pain in my chest is just too sharp.

“Excuse me,” I rasp lowly, not really caring if anyone heard me. Sure, it’s my engagement party, but I’m just a second wife, no one will miss me.

Mother shoots me a glare, but I’ll deal with her later, I’m not too happy with her right now either. I march towards a door I believe will take me to the restroom, but instead, I’m in some kind of library. Ugh! I wish I’d payed more attention to this place the times I’ve come to visit Madge. Her father’s house is like a maze.

There’s a balcony at the far end of the room. At least that’s something; fresh air will do me some good. So I rush through the glass doors, and as soon as the soft breeze touches my face, I gasp and heave deep breaths. The fresh air was a bad idea! I feel the hysteria rising, so I hold on to the railing and clench my eyes shut.

Can’t hold it in any longer, my eyes shot open and I fly over to an unfortunate plant flanking the door and retch violently. The noise is so loud that I don’t hear the footsteps approaching me, until a warm hand is rubbing soothing circles on my back while I’m bent over, emptying my stomach.

However my comforter shushes me gently, massaging my back softly with one hand, then kneeling next to me to wipe away from my face a few hairs that strayed from the careful updo my mother put it in.

My vomiting finally recedes as I start to simply spit the residual bile, wishing for a glass of water and my toothbrush; but now that the worst has passed, my senses focus on my benevolent helper. I’m about to thank them, whoever it is, but he speaks first, causing my anxiety to spike again.

“Feeling better now?”

‘ _NO!_ ’ I want to snarl at him, but my throat constricts painfully. All I can do is stare at him, struggling to keep myself from dry heaving in earnest again. It’s a losing battle, though.

His hand on my back was so soothing a second ago but now feels alien and heavy. He senses my discomfort and removes it. He remains on his hunches for a moment before completing dropping on his ass defeatedly, leaning his back on the wall with his bad leg extended in front of him.

His eyes finally look away from me, though I can’t tear mine from him.

His lips purse, his forehead creases, and then he starts chewing on the inside of his mouth, as if he’s mulling something over.

“I wish I could offer you to call off the wedding.” He finally says flatly, and starts to stand up.

I panic. Calling a wedding off is never good for the bride-to-be. Every aspect of her life goes into question: her reputation, her family, her worth. I could never do that to Prim. I’m about to apologize, or beg, I’m not sure, but I don’t want him to even consider the possibility.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this without first asking you in person.” He says, then releases a mirthless little laugh under his breath before fixing me with his stare again. “I thought my father had spoken to your mother, and you were informed of the plans beforehand, but once again, nothing ever works out the way it’s supposed to for me.” He sounds bitter, and I can’t have a man be bitter with me over a marriage.

“Oh no! I was informed! I knew and agreed to everything. I still do agree to everything!” I rush out, barely breathing.

Peeta studies my face for a moment, and smirks. “Sure, Katniss. That’s why you ran out here to spill out both your lungs and part of your kidneys.”

My face heats up with embarrassment. I have nothing to say to that, at least no good response comes to mind. He extends his hand to me and helps me up from where I’ve been kneeling in front of the planter. Once I’m standing, he offers me a plain white handkerchief, and I wipe my mouth with it. He’s going to see me in worse conditions than this, so I might as well start accepting his help.

“I’m sorry, Peeta.” I say bowing my head when I finally return his handkerchief.

He covers my hand, hanky and all, with his, then brings my knuckles to his lips in the softest kiss. The action transports me back to a time when my father would do this very same thing to my mother. I’ve always associated the act with true love, but then again, to me, my parents were the epitome of true love. The cynical part of me that refuses to die, despite the cultural conditioning we’ve been subjected to, wonders “Where did Peeta picked up such a sweet and romantic gesture, it couldn’t have been from his parents?”

Even before the war his mother was a piece of work; the children from around the Seam had nickname her ‘the witch’. I can’t for the life of me picture the good natured, quiet baker kissing his harpy of a wife with that much tenderness, but as soon as the thought comes, I force it out of my mind. It won’t do me any good to think this way every time my husband shows any kind of affection towards me. If he asked for my hand in marriage so long ago, and waited until now to make it official, then he must feel something real for me.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Katniss.” His hand hovers over my temple, as if he wants to caress my face, but ultimately pulls it away without touching me.

“I know how it feels to be trapped in an imposed marriage. If I could change the laws of Panem, just so you were free of me, I would.”

I’m surprised by his statements. There’s an expression of regret in his face that says so much, yet hides everything at the same time.

There are rumors about his marriage to Glimmer, of course, but in our society, it sounds so far fetched that a girl would have so much power over her doting daddy, that he’d bribe a family to secure a husband of her choosing, and that the groom-to-be couldn’t get out of the deal. Not many people gave the gossip much credit.

That last bit he said sounded so seditious, I actually look around us, making sure no one heard his treasonous words. “Save it for home, Peeta.” I hiss, yanking my hand from his before thinking better of it.

“Sorry.” He says under his breath, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His apologetic blue eyes rover over my face.

He should be! We could both be at the very least fined for speaking ill of the laws that ‘safeguard our future and preservation.’

A set of hurried steps rush into the library, and soon Glimmer’s voice fills the previously quiet space, “Peeta, there you are! I’ve been looking for you all over. I turn my back for a moment and then you’re gone! I was wondering what you were doing?”

She sounds whiny to me, but that’s probably because she’s pouting and shuffling her feet like a toddler who just had been told no.

I’m surprised when I see Peeta’s face register annoyance, before an impassive mask slips over his features. He turns to his wife and in a quiet, yet commanding voice he says, “I seized a private moment with my fiancée, since I’m finally free to do so. I’m sorry if my absence worried you. I just want to talk to Katniss alone for a moment longer. Please let everyone know we’ll be back shortly so we can officially announce the wedding date.”

Glimmer’s pretty face morphs into an ugly scowl. Her green eyes fix on me, full of anger and reproach. She opens her mouth, clearly to ready protest. Before she speaks, Peeta’s face turns stony and his voice icy, “I have some details to discuss with Katniss, and then we will return to enjoy our engagement party with everyone else. See you in a few minutes, Glimmer.”

He stares her down until she turns around and stomps out of the room, practically releasing steam from her mouth and ears. Peeta takes a moment longer to face me again.

I’m astounded that he could go from tender and sweet to hard and unyielding in quick succession. It makes me doubt the favorable perspective I’ve always had of him, but then he visibly, physically deflates before my widened eyes.

“Sorry about that.” He chuckles mirthlessly again, and runs a shaky hand through his combed locks. “As first time conversations between future spouses go, I’d say we are doing a terrible job. It seems I can’t stop apologizing to you for one reason or another.”

He shakes his head, and though I try to speak, to wave everything off, my voice falters in my throat.

He sighs. “I-I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy. And if that fails, I vow to give you a comfortable, quiet life. I wish things had gone differently between us, Katniss, because I do care about you deeply. Please know that. Please, believe that.”

“Okay,” I tell him, because strangely, I do believe him.

I wish things had been different too. And maybe I’m being to hard on her, but I can only blame my mother for the mess this marriage is shaping up to be. It’s her lack of lucidity when the Mellarks first spoke to her about this engagement I find directly responsible. If she had been in her right mind then, she would’ve known… she would’ve help me get ready… things would be clearer now. I like to think my emotions wouldn’t be this jumbled and at odds, and I resent her for it.

 

* * *

 

_Prim rushed to the edge of the woods were I was hunting and started calling my name frantically. It was lucky I was just resetting the snare line instead of tracking down prey, otherwise I wouldn’t have heard her._

_I ran back to the useless fence, dropping everything as I went, except the two fat rabbits hanging from my belt, knocking against each other morbidly._

_A million awful possibilities ran through my mind, so when I reached her, I grabbed her shoulders anxiously and growled, more than asked, “Prim, what’s wrong?”_

_“A suitor!” She gasped breathless, “They’ve come to ask permission to court you.”_

_“What?” My whole body froze. A new fear roared to life in my chest, and almost knocked me off balance. “Who?” I rasped._

_“I’m not sure, I only heard them say your name and that you’d be a first wife. I came as fast as I could!”_

_“What did mother say?” I asked anxiously, seeing the answer in her troubled expression._

_“Mama isn’t really there, Katniss. You know how she gets.” She shook her head averting her sweet blue eyes from my frantic ones._

_“No…” I muttered, and tore up running home._

_Prim followed, but I was pumping my legs as fast and hard as I could and pretty soon I was a good ways ahead of her. I reached the back door of our house, but I heard my mother speak. I was flooded with relief just for a moment. She sounded present enough for the conversation, but I doubted she realized how much things had changed since she married._

_“I-I’m sorry Ban, but Katniss is much too young to be courted, let alone married.” My mother argued in her treamosly, quiet voice._

_I really wasn’t. The new law stated that at 15, I was old enough to marry with parental consent, it just was uncommon and seldom upheld. The lawmakers figured, if a boy of 14 had to serve as a soldier in the army, a 15 year old girl could marry and bear children._

_My mother, apparently, disagreed._

_She wasn’t the only one either, but in the eyes of the new government, desperate times called for desperate measures._

_“She’d live with us above the bakery, until my boy can get his own house.” My heart started beating rapidly against my ribs; I recognized the soft, deep voice as the baker’s. “She’ll want for nothing, Goldie, I can guarantee it.”_

_I frowned. I’ve never heard anyone other than my father call my mother ‘Goldie,’ but to be honest, my mother didn’t really belong in the Seam, so she had never been closed to anyone in all the years she’d lived here, at least, not to be familiar with. It was possible that my mother knew the baker from her merchant days._

_“My answer is still no for now. Sage wouldn’t have allowed it.” Mother replied quietly._

_“With all due respect, ma’am, I’m sure your late husband would agree to at least let us talk to Katniss herself.” A much younger voice than the baker spoke brashly._

_“Bannock!” The baker warned._

_With my heart in my mouth, and a plethora of emotions swirling in my chest at the mention of my father, I peeked through a slit in the curtain separating the kitchen from the living room. The baker sat on our threadbare couch, next to his oldest son, who was scowling at his lap._

_Prim finally tiptoed into the kitchen then, and I gestured her to stay quiet._

_“My decision is final. No boyfriends, let alone fiancés.” Said my mother stubbornly._

_“Ma’am, I don’t think you understand how this engagement would benefit Katniss! She’ll be a first wife, probably even an only wife… she’d be in a very unique position, unlike any other girl in the district!” The boy, Bannock, countered accusingly._

_Prim’s mouth dropped open at the boy’s words, sure the law was new, but many men had embrace the idea of multiple wives. Disgustingly enough, older men that survived the war, had taken to marry younger women than their original spouses, claiming that the new union had to bring children into our world._

_For someone to say they intended on marrying only one wife, was rare those days._

_The baker opened his mouth to wrangle his son back, but mother beat him to it._

_“Katniss can be courted when she’s of age. Is the proper way. Plus, waiting will give everyone a chance to think if this is really what they want—“_

_“It may be too late by then!” Bannock rose from his sit, practically yelling._

_The baker reacted quickly, pulling his son back into the couch by the tail of his coat. “That is enough, Bannock! You apologize to Ms. Marigold and go wait for me out in the porch! Now!” He growled the last word wearing a hard expression on his face._

_My hand had flown to cover Prim’s mouth at some point, but left my own unattended, allowing a small gasp to pass my lips, but the sound got lost in all the commotion in the other room. Bannock stood up again and reluctantly apologized to my mother, finally he let himself out, closing the door none too gently._

_A minute passed in an awkward silence._

_“Sorry about that, Goldie. My boy can be… passionate, about things he holds dear to his heart.” Said the baker in a quiet, almost soothing tone._

_My mother took her time responding, but when she did, it was a direct hit._

_“Did he get Dana’s temper?” She asked, peering up at him._

_The baker made a face, and shook his head. “No.” He answered solemnly, “Thankfully, none of my boys did, if that’s what you’re worried about. They’re all good boys, Goldie. Peeta is the sweetest of the three, and Junior… he’s just… this war almost cost us Peeta, and his big brother is just on edge. He feels responsible.”_

_“Oh, Bannock… your son should know that he’s not responsible for the mess that war left behind.” My mother leaned forward and patted the baker’s hand consolingly._

_Then something strange happened. The baker placed his big hand over my mother’s, but she retracted hers as if the contact had burned her skin. The baker’s shoulders dropped._

_“I’m sorry—“ he started, but my mother interrupted._

_“They’re both so young, Bannock. How could you be okay letting your son get married so young?” All this time my mother had remained mosey, but the longer she spoke, an old, forgotten version of herself started to flicker alive._

_“Goldie, is different now, than how it was when we were younger.” He sounded regretful. “Men can marry as many women as they want, as long as they can support them. Astrid Cartwright came in yesterday to ordered a cake for her daughter’s wedding. The groom is triple young Delly’s age, and my Rye almost had a breakdown right in the middle of the bakery when he heard. I didn’t know he harbored any feelings for the girl, she’s been friends with Peeta since they were toddlers._

_“Bannock Junior decided it was his duty to save himself and his brothers the heartache of not marrying the girl of their dreams.” He paused, and cleared his throat, swallowing painfully, “He said he was not going to allow himself or his brothers the same fate as me, and I’m proud of him for it. Neither of my boys should ever have to follow in their old man’s bitter footsteps in matters of the heart.”_

_My mother seemed to squirm in her chair._

_The baker plowed through with his speech, neither of them looked at each other; at that point, even I understood there was something there, causing them pain, though I wasn’t sure I wanted to know what._

_“I’m proud of Junior, you know. For trying to protect his brothers. I’ll support his effort any way I can, because in the long run, no 15 year old girl should have to marry a man three times her senior. So, I guess that’s your answer, Goldie. I’m okay with my sons finding wives so young, because the alternative is broken dreams, broken hearts, unhappy marriages and a life full of ‘what ifs,’ and I love my children too much to allow that to happen to them.”_

_My mother’s voice cracked a little when she spoke, “I see.”_

_“Goldie,” the pled plain in his deep voice, they finally looked at each other in the eyes, “Katniss is a very skilled, resourceful young lady. I’m surprised you haven’t been swamped with suitors already, but mark my words, we’re just the first ones to come around asking for her hand in marriage._

_“Sooner or later others will come, they’ll be older, with multiple other wives and they will be persistent. As young as he is, my son loves your daughter with all his heart. He would treat her right, I would see to that. Just, think about it, Goldie, please. Bannock won’t be dissuaded so easily. Not after all he’s seen, not after his brother Rye almost lost it. Just…” he waved his large hand around, “take your time before making your final decision. I’ve never asked anything of you before now, but by whatever friendship we had in the past, I beg you to consider it before you reject my son’s proposal.”_

_My heart kept beating wildly in my chest. I wondered if the baker’s pleading speech had been enough to change her mind, but the man stood up before she gave any answer._

_“I gotta go. Headed to talk Astrid out of that awful agreement she got poor Delly into.” He sighed, scratching his forehead tiredly. “I’m ready to even buy the girl out of it if I have to.” He sighed, “It’s disgusting what we have to resort to this days.”_

_My mother grimaced, but said nothing of it._

_After a quick exchange of parting words, the baker bowed his head and ducked out. My mother faced the room and leaned her back against the door, wrapping her arms around herself._

_The baker wasn’t wrong. A week later, two men in their early twenties came to see mother about striking a marriage deal for me. Bannock must’ve heard of it, because he dragged his father back to our house, but again left empty handed. A few days later we had yet another string of would-be-suitors, trying to convince my mother to give her blessing on their pursuit just to get denied. Young Bannock returned with a loaf of grain bread, just a sample of what I could be eating the rest of my life if I married into the baker’s family, but my mother wouldn’t budge._

_I thought her stubbornness was a good thing, I welcomed it at first, applauded it, embraced it even; I didn’t want to marry or have children. It could all be torn away from your arms in the blink of an eye, and other women started to see they could refused men’s advances on their too young daughters._

_A shift started to come on. Stories of mothers protecting their teenaged girls started popping up everywhere in the district. Some would set a list of demands before even hearing the suitors, it was the beautiful beginning of a new revolution, and the mood was contagious._

_Then a huge scandal dragged the Cartwrights’ reputation through the mud, when Ms. Astrid retracted her consent to Delly’s marriage. The fiancé stroke poor Delly on the face in the street in front of their shop, for refusing to kiss him in the mouth in public. Rye, Bannock and a limping Peeta, jumped in Delly’s defense and pummeled the old geezer to the ground. Rye ended falling on one knee and proposing to his beloved in the most romantic gesture district 12 ever saw, right after forcing the battered ex-fiancé to apologize. It gained the Mellark name a heroic edge._

_It was a story of the triumph of love over the questionable new system, and gave a morale booster to all women in the district, who found courage in refusing a marriage, because it was sanctioned by the law; but not all stories had such a sappy ending._

_At the end, fear corrupts even the bravest heart if given into, and eventually, even my mother fell prey to it and caved._

 

* * *

 

Madge Undersee is perhaps the closest thing I have to a best friend and I have an enormous amount of respect for her. Her integrity, her resilience and strength is just what I would hope every woman would aspire for, because Madge is an inspiration of perseverance in the middle of chaos. She’s one of the very few people I honestly admire.

So when Glimmer made a mocking remark about Madge’s dress, I nearly throttled her in front of the wedding guests I was supposed to be graciously greeting.

Leevy, Rye’s second wife, caught me just in time, which was a good thing. Starting my marriage to Peeta by beating the living hell out of his first wife, would, unfortunately, not do… but, oh! How my fists itch!

“Be smart, Katniss.” Leevy chastises me, but as usual, Peeta’s blue eyes are on me.

He excuses himself from the conversation he’s having with a group of well-wishers, and practically jogs to meet me.

“What’s going on?” He asks quietly but leaving no room for escape.

I still try though, by assuring him nothing’s wrong, but he gives me a pointed look that says he’s not buying it.

Glimmer sees him talking to me, and her eyes narrow to slits.

She’s by his elbow in three steps! I may not be the most excited bride in the planet, but I want to scream to her that this is my wedding day, and she needs to back off from my husband. She doesn’t have the privilege of monopolizing his attention anymore.

She catches the end tail of Peeta’s question, when he’s asking what’s bothering me. I wanna point at her and show him exactly where my foul mood is coming from, but little miss jealous pants snitches on herself, saving me the trouble.

“Is this a wedding or what? You should be dancing, Peeta, not just standing there begging your wife to lighten up. It was just a harmless joke, there’s no reason for Katniss to look so out of sorts!” She tries to smile.

Her voice is so sugary, that the urge to smack her into the punch bowl is almost impossible to hold back. I take a step forward, just so my voice doesn’t carry when I angrily grit into her face, “If you think that mocking Madge’s scars is a joke, then you should try hanging around your daddy’s old buddies from district 2. I’m sure they’ll be a riot!” I tell her, balling up my fists. “I hear they like ‘em fair and tender, like Madge used to be…” I give her a once over, “like yourself right now.”

Glimmer’s green eyes widen and a small gasp slips through her lips.

Peeta snakes his arm around my waist snuggly, and pulls me to him, “Glimmer’s right, it’s time to dance.”

He then fixes her with a hard stare and mutters at her “You should know better,” while practically carrying me to the dance floor.

All the wedding guests start clapping when they notice we are about to share our first dance as husband and wife. The fiddler gestures the other two musicians Rye hired, to change the tune from the lively melody they were currently playing, to a slow, sweet ballad everyone in the district associates with love and weddings. So appropriate for our polygamous society.

Peeta smiles brightly at the crowd, and I duck my face into his chest. Its better to keep appearances in this town, or you’ll be the wind that keeps the gossip mills turning.

Strangely enough, I find myself sighing in relief as soon as his arms close around me. There’s something to be said about how warm and steady he is, makes me feel safe and comfortable, even here in front of the whole district. I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised about it, Peeta did go out of his way so we could get to know each other, and at least be friends, before our wedding. I’ll forever be grateful to him for that.

Many men just chose a bride and the first real interaction they have is the wedding night. Granted, only the most desperate families agree to such short notice marriages, but it isn’t uncommon. For us, my mother wanted different. Although I was a bit miffed at her at first for keeping important facts of my would-be-groom’s identity, that would’ve saved me a good deal of painful confusion I’m still getting to terms with, I appreciate her effort. In her own quirky way, she did some efficient mothering, something she had neglected for so long.

For the three months after the engagement announcement party, leading up to our wedding, Peeta came to visit me at my mother’s home daily. Though, he said he did it to appease my mother with a traditional courtship, I suspect he was actually pretty invested in the thing, and thoroughly enjoying it. After spending time with him, I reluctantly started to like it too.

I knew he was generous, from the one interaction we had as children, and then the little things I’ve observed and heard of him around town after the war, but I got to know how genuinely caring and gentle Peeta is. I grew comfortable with his proximity surprisingly quickly. While some men use their engagements as an excuse to grope their future wives inappropriately, claiming that physical contact was within their rights since they’d be married in the end, Peeta would go through pains to treat me with decorum and respect.

What can I say? My Peeta is a true gentleman. He never laid a finger on me unless I initiated it. The first time I’ve ever kissed a boy, was a small peck on the cheek I gave him two weeks into our engagement, just because he was so genuinely sweet, with just the smallest hint of shyness. The kiss itself was chaste, quick and completely spontaneous. While I surprised myself by kissing him just because, what took me aback was the way he blushed, even though he‘d been married for over year. After that, I let him kiss me freely, whenever he wanted. He always stuck to innocent pecks: cheeks, forehead, knuckles, temple, nose, until today, when he kissed me in the lips during our ceremony. Suddenly, I wish he’d kissed me again.

“I’m sorry about Glimmer,” he whispers in my ear, jarring me back to the dance floor, where we are moving in circles with almost no steps; we could do this on a plate. “I’ll talk to her about it, and have her apologize to Madge for whatever the hell she said.” His warm, big hand splays on my back, practically covering it completely.

I shake my head and pull away from his shoulder to see him. “Glimmer is a big girl, you shouldn’t have to tell her how to act.” I snap.

I regret my outburst immediately, “Sorry. I’m not trying to be disrespectful.” I lean my cheek on his shoulder again and feel him dip his head until his own cheek is resting on my head.

“No, it’s alright. Normally I would agree with you, but she’s my wife too, so I have to ask you to keep things amicably with her, but I get it. Just don’t go after her tonight.”

I rub my nose on his lapel, grumpily scratching an itch, “She said Madge would never catch a husband by wearing a sweetheart neckline dress in public! She said that as the Mayor’s only daughter, it was a matter of social standard and she should’ve covered up! How do you think Madge would’ve felt if she’d actually heard such a spiteful comment? I told her to wear the dress, because I happen to think she looks very pretty in it. I would’ve died if Glimmer had made my friend feel ugly and unwanted, when it was my idea she came forward as she is!”

Peeta’s head lifts from mine so I look up as well. His eyes dart around us for a quick second, before fixing them on me. He gives me a similar look than the one he gave Glimmer a bit ago, but softer, then he shakes his head and pulls me closer to his chest again.

“Well, if you don’t lower your voice, Madge will for sure hear the odious insults from your mouth instead of Glimmer’s, and which do you think will hurt her more?”

My head shots up to glare at him, but he’s right, so I let my face fall flat against his chest once more, hating the fact he’s making sense and chastising me at the same time.

He continues in a softer voice, yet there’s indignation in his words on behalf of my friend. “What happened to Madge is the single, most heinous crime imaginable, but when in comes to people like the Threads and their disconnect little ideas, her skin is thick and sturdy, Katniss. I’m not saying you shouldn’t defend her and get angry on her behalf. You should. I’m just saying you need to learn how to channel that anger more carefully, then you won’t be an ignorant fool.

“I’m so proud that you’ve encouraged Madge to stop hiding. I think she looks very confident in her outfit, and that makes people conflicted with how those scars got on her, even feel uncomfortable. Glimmer is stuck with us in this marriage, Katniss, and I’m sorry I have to say this right now, but we have to learn to live with her harmoniously. I hope she’ll become more aware with time, and I will try to help her with that as much as I can, but I need you to show her some compassion as well.”

I snort derisively. “Figures…”

Peeta stops dancing and I panic, sure that I’ve finally manage to piss him off; but then he cups my face tenderly, caressing my cheeks with his thumb ever so lovingly, and then he kisses me in the mouth, deliberately slow, to the thunderous applause from the crowd around us.

He pulls away and I chase after him, I don’t know when I closed my eyes, but I open them when he whispers hovering an inch from my lips.

“Please, Katniss, don’t let Glimmer get to you. I’ll do everything in my power to give you a happy life, but Glimmer is something I can’t change. I know is a lot to ask, but I’m begging you, please give her a chance to grow and adapt. We all need to do that together.”

I take a deep shuddering breath, and nod. He kisses the tip of my nose, and lets my head go. He looks past me, and a big smile covers his lips.

“I think there’s some people eager to get your attention over there.” He gestures to the left, and I follow his eyes to where Madge, holding a perfect tiny replica of herself, and Prim are beaming at me at the edge of the dance floor.

“That dress really does look quite nice on Madge.” He whispers into my ear, “Go, have fun with the girls.”

I was already smiling, but I give him a grateful grin, and kiss his cheek for good measure before skipping to meet my sister and friend.

We gather in a group hug, Madge’s little girl raises her arms to me, calling my name in her toddler speech, I take her from her mother’s arms and spin around with her.

“Hi Maggie!” I greet, “Are you enjoying yourself?” But the little girl can’t get past my crown of flowers.

Mother put my hair in many little braids that she pinned on top of my head, and then Prim weaved wildflowers into the updo. The end result was simple but pretty. At least Peeta thought so, he said as much, when first saw me, he couldn’t stop smiling. It’s quite obvious since he still can’t stop staring. I makes my cheeks warm up, every time I catch him looking, and to be honest, it makes my stomach swoop pleasantly when he does look at me that way.

My sister gushes about the food and music, and how much she’s enjoying herself, Madge just nods and smiles at the sight of me and her little girl in my arms. I’m enjoying myself too, so much, I forget why are we all wearing such fancy clothing and feasting, until we decide to grab a drink at the refreshment table.

While I help Maggie get a small cup of water to go with the piece of cookie her mother has broken up for her, someone stands on my other side, and starts ladling some punch for themselves.

“Congratulations, Katniss.”

I know his voice, just like I would recognize Prim’s anywhere.

My heart beats wildly, as I slowly turn to Bannock, who’s just standing there holding his drink, sporting a half smile that I’ve catalogued as his ‘pleased’ expression.

“M—t-thank you?” I stammer lamely.

His lips tick higher (‘content’ smile, my mind informs), and adds, “You make a beautiful bride.” My heart does a somersault at his complement, but then he leans closer, whispering conspiratorially, “I’ve never seen my brother as happy or giddy as he is today. But then again, it’s not everyday a guy marries his childhood crush.”

My stomach dips. That feeling of nausea I’ve come to associate with guilt and regret comes back to accost me. It’s ironic, hearing those words coming out my own childhood crush’s mouth.

“I wouldn’t know about that.” I respond breathily, “I’ll take your word for it.”

His sky blue eyes rest on Maggie, munching on her snack, my fingers twist and release the ends of her blonde curls just to keep them occupied, and he reaches a big hand to pat the girl on her head fondly. Everyone who comes across the little tyke can’t help but fall in love with her, regardless of her origin. She’s a reminder that sometimes, good things come from awful situations.

Maggie merely gives him a glance, and quietly goes back to her cookie; I on the other hand, can’t seem to breathe right with him so closed.

“Can’t wait for you to have some of those!” He says happily nodding in Maggie’s direction. “Can’t wait to see what a baby between you and Peeta will look like. I’m sure they’ll be adorable.”

Now I’m on the verge of retching all over him, which is a shame, since we are at the dessert table. I was so looking forward to taste everything here, but my appetite is ruined now.

A nervous, sort of manic chuckle leaves my throat, though I feel like crying and running out of here, hiding in the woods until people forget I even exist. I’m not so far gone that I don’t see him scrunch up his face, but he’s not looking at me. Bannock Jr.'s eyes are trained on something behind me on the distance, oblivious to how he just ripped my heart out and strangled it.

“Excuse me,” He says setting his punch on the table leaving me there gawking at him without spearing me a second glance.

I can’t help but follow him with my stinging eyes, and my heart nearly ceases. Romulus Thread, Glimmer’s father, is practically bumping his chest aggressively against Peeta’s, while holding his daughter snuggly tucked into his side. Glimmer seems to be sniffling, and Peeta is just standing there with a stony expression I don’t like at all.

I bring Maggie back to Madge and power walk towards Peeta. Bannock and Rye are already there, plus a few other young men: Thom Miller, Gale Hawthorne who’s freshly arrived from district 2, and Danny Cartwright among others. Bannock is trying to keep a buffer between Peeta a his father-in-law, while Rye is trying to inconspicuously drive Peeta away from the older man. The other guys are just acting like a human curtain to keep everyone else away.

I arrive to hear just the end of the argument, and I get to see a side of Peeta I never knew he had, a dangerously calmed demeanor that hid a well tamed anger.

“Suit yourself, sir! As for me, in case you haven’t noticed, this is my wedding day. According to the law my primary duty is to my new bride for the next three days. Glimmer can do with that time as she pleased, but make no mistake, I won’t tolerate anyone challenging my authority in my own household.”

“Careful, boy! You don’t want to challenge me!” Thread sneered.

“Oh no, Romulus,” he said dead serious, “I know my rights, and 13 months of marriage is high time for my wife to learn to mind them. I’m going to be accommodating tonight, and not ask you to leave my party, but know that you don’t have anything hanging over me or my family anymore. You no longer have any leverage or control on Glimmer, so enjoy the next three days with your daughter. Pamper her all you want, but when my Marriage Furlough is up, things are going to change, and you sir can’t come at me with threats anymore.”

Peeta’s voice is even as he speaks, but there’s an edge of danger to it that makes me shiver. Thread’s face is red with anger, but as far as I know, the law is on Peeta’s side, and whatever deal they had previously, is apparently over now.

Not for the first time, I wonder how Peeta ended up married to Glimmer, if as far as I can tell he never intended to have more than one wife, and his chosen one had been me, dating back 3 and a half years.

Thread pokes a finger at Peeta’s chest, “Tread carefully, boy.”

“Easy, sir, don’t want this incident to escalate in front of the whole district.” Says Bannock in a placating tone, yet giving the man a big push that causes Glimmer to trip on her feet.

She’s still wrapped in her father’s arm, but he ignores her whimper, and sneers another threat at my husband, “Watch it, Mellark! You don’t want to lose another limb!”

“Hey!” Rye protest letting go of Peeta.

That’s when Thom and Danny jump in, one helps Bannock push Thread away, the other keeps an eye on Peeta, and Gale has to physically restrain Rye from going after Thread himself.

“Come on, man. Witnesses,” Gale Hawthorne tells Rye tapping his temple, I’m assuming to signify he needs to use his brains on this one. Wether Gale is telling Rye to be weary of witnesses watching him come to blows with a man that outranks him militarily, or that those witnesses would come in handy if anything comes of the man’s threats, is unclear to me.

I’m shaking all over.

I’ve seen men fight. They did it during the war over food, over hiding spots, over petty disagreements, but I’ve never seen someone I care about engage into anything more controversial than the price of a bargain. I’m not sure if Peeta would do anything violent, I know he’s done his fair share of killings, every man alive over 17 has, but Thread used to be a highly ranked Peacekeeper before defecting to the rebel side after the fall of district 2.

Nobody in the districts trust the former peacekeepers, especially the officers, they’re viewed as ruthless and cruel people. The only reason anyone puts up with them is because they come with a big wallet and lots of military clout that they somehow have used to get out of treason and war crimes charges.

People like Romulus Thread abuse the system and believe they can get away with anything. Glimmer seems to operate under the same assumptions.

“See you in three days.” Is all Peeta responds, but Glimmer slips out of Thread’s arm and rushes to Peeta’s side, something akin to hysteria forming in her face.

“I’ll come home with you,” she practically begs, clawing desperately at his arm.

Peeta’s face is blank of emotion. He only steps back from her, “Well you can, but there will be a very unpleasant chat whether you come now or later.”

Glimmer nods. Thread spits on the floor, shoves Bannock’s hold off himself and walks away angrily and the other men disband after making sure nobody will go to fisticuffs, bringing an end to the ordeal… or so I thought.

“What’s going on here?” Mrs. Mellark stands a foot away from the group, her hard stare shuffling between each of her sons.

Peeta turns to face her, and his mask cracks. I recognize the expression he directs at his mother at once. I've worn it myself many times: resentment.

“Oh Dana! It was awful!” Glimmer cries out at the same time that Peeta grits an icy response of his own.

“Nothing of your concern, mother. Go back to mingle.”

“Well, which is it? Is it a nothing or was it awful?” Demands the witch.

“It was awful, Dana!” Glimmer repeats dramatically, gripping Mrs. Mellark’s hand into both of hers. “Daddy was—“

“Your business partner almost ruined my celebration.” Peeta accuses, staring daggers at his mother. “But as I said, there’s nothing for you to be concerned. It’s already been dealt with and now I can go back to celebrate my new marriage.” He exhales a breath and glares, never tearing his deep blue eyes from hers.

The witch rolls her eyes, “I don’t see the need for this big to do. All this people, mixed together to celebrate a second marriage?” she scoffs.

She doesn’t say it right up, but she’s referring to the old class division between people from the old miners from the Seam, and the merchants from town. Of course, nowadays there’s no Seam and Merchant divide, with all the interclass marriages gets increasingly hard for people to make a distinction, or at least that’s true in paper. For some people, like my lovely mother-in-law, people with olive skin, gray eyes and dark hair, such as myself, will always be “Seam brats,” and somehow beneath her station, and blonde, light colored skin people, will always be Merchants.

“It will be in everyone’s best interest to let my Katniss have a nice party. She deserves it, and my patience is running very thin. One more outburst from either of you, or the Threads, and there will be consequences.” Peeta practically hisses the last sentence.

“Don’t you dare to threaten me, Peeta Mellark!” His mother growls back.

“You put me into this position, mother, so I guess this is your own doing. You lost the right to be offended the moment you sold me out to Romulus Thread. Now that I’m free from your debt, I couldn't care less what either of you think—“

I see the danger before anyone else does. Maybe because I was expecting it, looking for it even. A series of images come to mind of a blonde boy with a bruised cheek, the smell of freshly baked bread mixed with wet earth. The stench of a pigsty, the sound of pouring rain on tin trash cans and the memory of the sensation of burning skin against oven burnt bread fill my mind all at once. Fear of history repeating itself eats at my innards, propelling me forward with the fierce urge to protect the boy- man now- that saved my life so many years ago, and catch and deflect the open hand flying towards my husband’s face.

“Don’t touch him!” I gasp spreading my arms wide. I’m not sure when I lept in front of Peeta, but somehow I’m trying to cover his thrice wider body, behind my tiny frame. “You will not lay a hand on him ever again!”

The woman just arches a perfect, dark blonde eyebrow, and looks at me with barely hidden amusement. Dana Mellark, despite her foul temper, is quite pretty. Prettier than Glimmer I dare say, but just knowing the abuse her children endured at her hands, just makes a person ugly.

“It’s a shame you were never old enough to compete in the Hunger Games. District 12 would’ve finally gotten a chance to win,” She says with a half smirk.

“Welcome to the family, Mrs. Mellark.” She tells me, “Hopefully my son doesn’t wear you off too bad tonight, it’ll be a pity if miss breakfast at my table tomorrow, but one can only imagine the thrills my boy will go through tonight—“

My mouth hangs open. I’ve never heard something so bold directed at me, about me, before.

“Mother!” Peeta growls angrily. His large hand wraps around my waist and pushes me besides him, so he's facing the witch, but his brother steps in.

“That’s enough, Mother! Come now, I’ll take you home.” Bannock warns. The resemblance with the late Bannock Sr. is uncanny, from his posture to the timber of his voice, except, the baker never controlled his wife a day in his life.

She smiles lazily, “It's as well, I just wanted to make sure none of you unruly creatures will embarrass me in front of the whole district.” She steps away without a backward glance.

“Mother, take Glimmer with you,” is more like an afterthought. “She might feel happier with you tonight.”

Glimmer’s eyes pop out. “But, I’m going with you,” she cries out. Pouting.

“I would rather see you later. I’m not at all happy with you right now, and I really don’t want to say something nasty that I’ll regret later. Go with my mother and Bannock. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Glimmer stomps brattily after Bannock and Dana, and I’m left alone with Peeta again.

The issue now, is that my skin is crawling and my heart is stuck in my throat. Ever since the wedding date was announced, I’ve manage to block completely what’s expected of me on the wedding night. Being reminded, technically twice by two different in-laws, that I’m supposed to perform wifely duties tonight for the first time, has me ready to run for the hills.

“I’m glad they’re finally gone!” Peeta mutters under his breath.

His body heat is so close to me, I almost yelp. But that sweet, shy smile is back on his face, and my heart rate starts to settle, the instinct to fight slowly recedes, and I let myself breathe again, deeply.

“I have a surprise for you.” He says taking my hand in his and pulling me after him. “Come on!”

We stop in front of a curtained area and he winks at me. “Wait here!” He whispers giddily, and disappears behind the drapes.

I only have to wait a few seconds. He pushes away the heavy fabrics to bunch at the sides, and my mouth forms a perfect “o”. In front of me, is the biggest, most intricately frosted, most beautiful cake I’ve ever laid eyes on. I spy sugar marigolds and evening primroses sprinkled all over the cake, and katniss flowers, so many katniss flowers covering every inch of the surface, it’s unreal.

People start clapping at the reveal of the cake, but I feel as if I’m the only one in the room admiring this piece of art.

“It’s beautiful!” I breathe out slowly. “There’s so much green!” I whisper more to myself, but he hears just the same.

“Of course there’s lots of green. It’s your favorite color.” He says softly, and I feel an excitement fill my belly, like the flutter of butterfly wings.

I avert my eyes from his before the intensity in them swallows me whole.

“This most have taken you days…”

“Just a week. But I’ve been designing it for some odd, ten years now, so…” he chuckles nervously, rubbing his neck as if embarrassed of what he just confessed.

“Well, I love it. Thank you.” I tell him sincerely.

“You wanna try it? It’s chocolate.” He asks expectantly.

I nod enthusiastically, because chocolate is the rarest treat you could ever have in places like District 12, even now. The grin he gives me is so bright and pure, I wonder what it was that scared me so much earlier. When I finally take a bite of my dessert, I swear my mind gets wiped clean of any misgivings, of my unresolved, questionable feelings for Bannock, and the fear of what’s still to come before the night is out.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como say hi at @alliswell21.tumblr. Stay for the fiction!!!!


End file.
